


睡美人

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee





	睡美人

“很久，很久以前……”

“也没有多久吧？大概十几年？”

“闭嘴别打岔，故事的开头不都这样。”

“好好好你继续。”

“很久以前，在路西斯国还可以使用三角尺和圆规的时候，那个时候我们连剪刀和菜刀都是尖头的，锐角随处可见。在这个国家诞生了一位王子殿下。”诺克提斯故意压低了声音，放慢了语速，学着纪录片旁白的腔调向他的好朋友讲述这段历史，他说到锐角和王子殿下时自豪地挺起胸脯。

“然后在王子殿下五岁的那年，他跟着他的父亲，路西斯的国王陛下来到戴涅布莱进行国事访问。在那里，王子殿下遇到了一个长着漂亮银发，穿着白色长袍，你应该见过吧？就是唱诗班的小孩子穿的那种小白袍。那个人还有一对好看的异色眼睛，王子看到他一个人坐在皇家的花园里静静看书，心想这一定是戴涅布莱的公主殿下了。”

“噗！”普隆普特猜到了结局已经忍不住笑出了声，诺克提斯瞪了他一眼，他干咳了两声想压制住笑意，可是他一想到诺克提斯小时候的蠢事就越来越想笑，他只能把头埋进怀里的坐垫里，肩膀轻轻抽动。

诺克提斯强忍着把普隆普特打一顿的冲动，继续不紧不慢地用播音腔讲述这个故事：“王子亲吻了那个人的手背，用对待公主的礼仪对他打了招呼。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”

“'无礼的家伙！居然这样羞辱我？！'邪恶的瑞布斯气急败坏地大叫道，'我要诅咒你，你要为你的无礼和愚蠢付出代价。我诅咒你在你20岁那年被……呃……嗯……随便什么！在你20岁那年，你会被随便什么尖角的东西戳中手指陷入沉睡，永远都醒不过来！'”

“当人们赶到的时候一切都已经迟了，可怜的小王子殿下被邪恶的瑞布斯诅咒了，小王子会在20岁那年被刺中手指陷入沉睡。国王陛下抱着自己唯一的儿子难过不已。”

“可恶我忍不住了怎么这么好笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”普隆普特用力拍打怀里的抱枕，笑得浑身发抖。

诺克提斯抬脚踹了一下他的屁股，普隆普特被踢得歪在沙发上，笑得更起劲了。诺克提斯不理他接着说：“'请不要悲伤，国王陛下。'这个时候，善良的神使露娜不惧瑞布斯的淫威站了出来，'王子殿下虽然陷入了沉睡，但是如果是真爱之吻的话就可以让王子殿下苏醒。哥哥的诅咒太强了我无法破解，只能为诺克提斯殿下做这点微小的工作。'”

“你现在已经20岁了耶……那你今年可要小心哦。”普隆普特笑道。

“为了防止王子被扎到手指，国王回到路西斯后下令销毁了所有带尖角的东西，所有的尖角都被改成了圆角。医院的针管变成了管制物品，像圆规三角尺什么的也都成了违禁品。”

诺克提斯朝普隆普特晃了晃茶几上的剪刀，尖端的部分是一个圆滑的弧度，这把剪刀连奶茶上的塑料膜都戳不破。

“救命啊居然是因为这种原因哈哈哈哈哈哈哎呀我的肚子好痛……不行了太好笑了噗哈哈哈哈哈哈……诺克特你是不是想笑死我好继承我的游戏账号？”普隆普特抱着靠垫在沙发上滚来滚去，诺克提斯一脸冷漠地看着他的好朋友笑道上气不接下气。普隆普特笑起来声音并不大，但是会浑身乱颤还喜欢滚来滚去，好像他浑身的每个细胞都在笑。

“那么被诅咒的王子殿下，你要上哪里去找你的真爱之吻啊？要不你先告诉我你最喜欢哪个动画的女主角我去买她的立牌来亲你？”

“我又不是你，我才不要和纸片人谈恋爱。”

“对不起啊我就是喜欢纸片人！她们是最好的！”

“哼……纸片人哪里好了……”诺克提斯嘀咕着，瞥了一眼普隆普特，但他的友人显然并没有意识到王子殿下的小小心思，还在手机上不停搜索着什么。

说实话随着20岁的来临诺克提斯开始越来越不安，他不知道这个可笑的诅咒究竟会不会兑现，如果他真的要实现的话那就是销毁全世界的尖角也无济于事。

其实诺克提斯真的一点都不介意长睡不醒。

但是他现在更加在意他能不能从喜欢的人身上得到所谓的“真爱之吻”破除诅咒，如果，只是如果，如果普隆普特对他只是普通的朋友感情的话，可能他就真的要睡到地老天荒了。

“啊我找到了。”普隆普特丢开手里的枕头，把手机举到诺克提斯的面前，他凑得太近了，手机屏幕几乎碰到了诺克提斯的鼻子。诺克提斯有点嫌弃地往后退了一点，看清了屏幕上的图。

他只看到一个宛如杀人现场一般红得血淋淋的锅子。

“你找的这是什么玩意。”诺克提斯皱着眉头看了半天，只看到了满锅的血红还有评论里满眼的“辣”

“是一家新的饭店啦，好像是因为辣很出名，去吃吃看嘛，你说好了今天生日要听我的。”

“啊是是是，听你的听你的”

得到了诺克提斯的应允后普隆普特边大声嚷嚷着好饿呀快饿死了一边蹦蹦跳跳地起身穿外套换鞋了，完全把诺克提斯之前说的故事抛到了九霄云外，明明想听故事的人是他，忘得最快的却也是他。

这个傻子，普隆普特就是个不折不扣的笨蛋！诺克提斯这么想着，看着站在玄关门口早已换上了鞋，正迫不及待地蹦蹦跳跳的友人，慢吞吞地从沙发上站起身。

 

诺克提斯制止了企图选择变态辣味锅底的普隆普特，他不理解这个往锅子里倒一堆辣椒和红油搞得仿佛血溅三尺然后再把生的肉扔进去煮的东西有什么好吃的，有什么东西能比伊格尼斯的料理好吃吗？没有！可他的好朋友就是喜欢这些奇奇怪怪的东西，诺克提斯拿他一点办法都没有。

诺克提斯瞪着眼睛在菜单上找了好久，却发现必须点的锅底里只有辣，重辣还有变态辣三个选项。

这究竟是多么反人类的餐厅！来这里的都是受虐狂吗？

诺克提斯只能向店员询问有没有不辣的锅底，得到的答复是：只有番茄锅底是不辣的。

“请给我们一份辣味的锅底，谢谢。”诺克提斯想也不想地做出了选择。

“你没有在菜单上看到番茄汤吗？”普隆普特咬着筷子问。

“我的眼睛大概直接帮我屏蔽了这两个字。”

普隆普特没有作答，继续咬着筷子，诺克特看着锅子里沸腾的红色汤水还有满满当当的辣椒，满心想着之前和普隆普特说的真爱之吻的事，亏他还特地不怕丢人的把这个消息告诉了他！可显然比起那个可笑又愚蠢的真实故事，普隆普特对面前的辣椒锅子更感兴趣。诺克提斯想尽办法想要用含蓄的方式把话题从新引回关于破除诅咒的讨论，可他丢出的包袱普隆普特一个也没接住，那家伙只顾着往自己嘴里塞烫熟的肉片然后被辣得直哈气。

诺克提斯却根本没心情吃饭，他看着普隆普特被辣得通红的嘴唇，他大张着嘴在吸气，眼泪在眼眶里直打转，额头和鼻尖满是细密的汗珠，明明一脸被辣得难受的样子，可他又吃得津津有味，甚至一边说着好吃一边被辣得挤眉弄眼。

观察被辣到的普隆普特比吃饭有趣多了，真的。

出于无聊，诺克提斯伸手戳了一下被种在土里就被端上餐桌的，明明还活着却要眼睁睁看着即将面对的火红地狱的豆芽。

新鲜的豆芽意外的有弹性，诺克提斯觉得好玩，便不停的从各种角度去轻拍这簇茂密的豆芽。

“王子殿下，你能不能不要玩食物？”

“可是真的有点好玩。”诺克提斯说，“我感觉这东西就和你头上的那撮一样，拍下去会duang～duang～的弹。”

“我警告你不要想来玩我的头发，上次你拍得我的发型都扁了。”

“我都带你来吃这么辣的玩意了，你就让我拍一下，就一下。”

“那你不能去拍豆芽嘛！”

“这不一样的。”诺克提斯不由分说地站起身，娴熟地用假动作破解了普隆普特的防御，戳了一下他引以为傲的发型上的最高点。

然后诺克提斯险些一头栽进锅子里。

 

普隆普特焦急地坐在医院的走廊上，医院里很冷，他不禁打了个哆嗦。伊格尼斯，格拉迪欧，科尔……甚至连国王也来了，他们聚在病房里。他们问普隆普特要不要一起，但是普隆普特拒绝了，他有些害怕，害怕听到噩耗，万一诺克提斯死了怎么办？虽然不可能有人手指被戳一下就死了，但是谁知道呢？他之前可是突然就一头栽下去了！

普隆普特坐在冷清的走廊里，急得直跺脚，他的手指不停地绞着他衣服的下摆，那件被熨得笔挺的衬衣的一角被他揉得皱巴巴的。他烦躁地挠头，摸到了他被发胶定型得又高又挺的头发，他用手指轻敲甚至还能听到敲打硬物发出的邦邦声。

今天是他的20岁生日，毕竟一个人一生只有一次二十岁，他想过得体面一些。所以他买了新的衬衣，熨好了藏到今天才穿，用超硬款的发胶给头发定型，把自己那头本来就有点微翘的头发抓得又高又挺。

可是我害惨了诺克特。普隆普特难过极了，他摇晃着腿，盯着自己的鞋尖，心想这真的是有史以来最糟糕的20岁生日了。

不消一会儿雷吉斯从病房里出来了，他身后跟着一大群人，普隆普特咻地站起来，老国王径直朝他走了过来。

“普隆普特。”老国王叫了他的名字，普隆普特挺直了腰板。

“放松些，孩子。我没有要责备你的意思。”老国王坐到普隆普特身边的椅子上，拍拍旁边的座位示意他坐下，“你是我儿子的朋友吧，我经常听诺克特提起你，你们应该是非常亲密的好朋友吧？”

“是的……陛下。”

“那你知不知道诺克特在学校里，或者他平时有没有和你提过，他对某个女孩有意思？他有在和别的人交往吗？非常遗憾虽然我是他的父亲，可是我却对他的生活并不了解。普隆普特，你能告诉我，我的儿子有喜欢的对象吗？”

普隆普特在老人的眼睛里看到了期望，这份期望变成了压在他胸口的千斤巨石，他透不过气，也不敢抬头，他眯着眼睛苦思冥想，哪怕有一点点苗头也好，他在心里哀求自己：一点点也好，求求你了，找到诺克特有恋人的证据吧！

但是不管他怎么想，都想不出诺克特有喜欢什么人的痕迹，而且越是想要逼迫自己找出这样的证据，他就越是觉得心在绞痛，他的胃在翻腾，他捏紧了拳头。

“对不起，陛下。我不知道王子有什么喜欢的人。”

老国王的叹息像刀子剐在普隆普特的身上，把他的心切成薄片。

“没事的，不要自责，孩子。”老国王强忍着悲伤拍了拍普隆普特的肩膀安慰他，普隆普特感觉自己快要哭了。

“对不起，真的对不起，陛下。我能……去看看诺克特吗？”

得到了国王的应允后普隆普特逃似的进了诺克提斯的病房，王子殿下静静地睡在那里，黑色的头发散在白色的枕头上，让普隆普特想起他曾经手忙脚乱地打翻过诺克提斯的黑色墨水，墨渍就这样晕在白色的纸张上。王子殿下睡得很舒服的样子，呼吸平稳，偶尔嘴唇还会微微翕动，好像他只是在赖床。

“对不起，诺克特。”普隆普特拖了把椅子坐在诺克提斯的床边，他的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒滴在白色的床单上，落下大大小小的水渍。

“我真的很对不起。我不知道你的诅咒居然真的就这么实现了，我不应该嘲笑你的。”

普隆普特吸了吸鼻子，把诺克提斯露在外面的手掖进被子：“你都睡着了，吃不了感冒药，不能着凉生病了。”

“你说，那个真爱之吻真的能把你弄醒吗？你能不能托梦告诉我你喜欢谁我去叫她来亲你？可是你对全民偶像的小姐姐看都不看一眼，我都怀疑你到底是不是直男了，哇要是你托梦告诉我你喜欢哪个男孩子就难办啦！”

普隆普特托着下巴看着熟睡的王子殿下：“你说，我要不要继续帮你肝王国骑士的活动？万一你哪天醒过来发现限定的卡都错过了怎么办？我记得童话里的公主床边种满了蔷薇，回头我也来种一点，然后做个玻璃罩子给你冒充水晶棺材，这样我们就能玩各种童话的cosplay啦！说不定还能在网络上火一把，你说呢？”

不管普隆普特说什么，回应他的都只有诺克提斯沉稳的呼吸声。

普隆普特的鼻子又酸了：“怎么办啊诺克特，你睡觉去了我怎么办呀……我就你一个朋友，而且……唔……而且这样我不就再也吃不到伊格尼斯做的便当了吗……求求你了睡够了就醒过来吧，你只是被辣晕了吧？你明天会准时起床和我一起上学去的吧？是的吧？”

“诺克特……呜呜……对不起，对不起诺克特。都是我的错，我保证以后再也不故意气你了，再也不在你的书上画小动画了，我保证以后把你的蔬菜吃得干干净净，肉都给你好不好？喂……你同不同意呀好歹回答一声吧……”

普隆普特擦眼泪揉得眼睛发疼，不管他开出多么诱人的条件，诺克提斯也都不为所动，普隆普特像忏悔似的对着沉睡的诺克提斯说出了自己干的所有恶作剧，但是忏悔并不能让沉睡的王子苏醒，但好在他听不见，不然他非得揪住普隆普特的衣领把他结结实实地揍一顿。

普隆普特说了半天，说到最后他也不知道自己在说什么了，他的眼睛哭得都肿起来了，窗外的阳光变成了红色，再过一会儿他就要回家了。

但其实普隆普特还有很多东西没有说，他没有说他喜欢他的好朋友，他喜欢诺克提斯，但是他觉得这种事没什么好说的，说出来反而像是他在期待什么一样。

普隆普特看着被夕阳点亮的诺克提斯，他的身体被勾勒出一圈橘红色的边，好看得像是绘本上的插画。

普隆普特原本已经走到门口了，道别的话在嘴边，可他突然又不想说了，他看着诺克提斯的样子移不开眼睛，他鬼使神差地又挪到了床边，他的影子投在诺克提斯的脸上，给他蒙上了一层阴霾。

普隆普特看着诺克提斯，他被一种奇怪的力量吸引了。

反正他也不会知道。他心想，俯下身亲吻了一下王子的额角。

诺克提斯的额头比他想象中还要凉一点，王子殿下的皮肤很白，几乎看不到血色，体温也比普隆普特要低一些，每次他们无意中紧挨在一起的时候普隆普特都感觉诺克提斯可能是个什么活过来的，美好却又易碎的工艺品。

普隆普特亲吻他挺翘的鼻尖，他反复念着诺克提斯的名字，像是虔诚的信徒在唱赞美诗。

最后，普隆普特吻到了王子的嘴唇，两双轻抿着的嘴唇触碰又飞速地离开，普隆普特捂住自己的嘴，他感觉夕阳有些热，他的脑子要被烧化了。

“我到底在干什么啊……居然做这种事情……”普隆普特捂住嘴，用力摇摇头，想把自己突然冒出来的那些逾矩的念头甩出去。

“唔……嗯……嗯？普隆普特你在干嘛？嗑药了？”

“闭嘴！你才嗑药了呢，诺克特你这个笨蛋！”

普隆普特顶完嘴才发现好像有哪里不对，他猛地睁开眼，晕头转向地看到坐在床上的诺克提斯。

“哎？！？！怎？怎么回事？医生！国王陛下！”普隆普特大呼小叫地想要去叫人，却被诺克提斯拽住了胳膊，他被拉得一个踉跄摔到了床上。

“靠，我的午饭要被你压出来了。”诺克提斯把横压在他肚子上的无比慌乱的的普隆普特扶起来让他坐在椅子上，为了防止他逃跑诺克提斯紧紧地抓住了他的手腕。

“怎么回事？”

“你……我。那个……诅咒！”

“诅咒生效了？”

“是的！但是你现在醒了，我得赶紧去通知陛下才行。”

“你给我等下。”诺克提斯拽着普隆普特的胳膊不让他走，“你先告诉我是谁吻醒了我。”

他感觉到普隆普特的身体明显停滞了一下，但是又很快恢复了正常，普隆普特发出干巴巴的傻笑声：“这个嘛……老实说我也不知道。”

“哈？”

“你看啊，真爱之吻不都是吻的人喜欢你就行了嘛，可能是趁我睡着的时候哪个女孩子偷偷溜进来亲了你呢。哇真是个大胆的女孩子呢，能够潜入王子殿下的病房。”

普隆普特说着，食指不停在鼻子下面揉来揉去。诺克提斯看着他飘忽不定的眼睛，发出了“厚——”的感叹。

“你看啊，童话里不都是素未蒙面的王子爱上了公主就把对方吻醒了吗……”

“哎——”

“总，总之，必须立刻通知陛下才行！”

“是你亲了我对吧。”

“哎？”

“你骗不了我的，你看着我。”诺克提斯拽了一下普隆普特的手，普隆普特只能看着他苍蓝色的眸子，他从那双好看的眼睛里看到了狼狈不堪的自己。

“我忘了告诉你了，我的这个真爱之吻，指的是我的‘真爱’给的吻。”

“啊……？”

“所以，普隆普特。”诺克提斯的脸突然凑近，普隆普特下意识地以为要被揍了，他用力闭上眼睛，却感觉到嘴唇上传来柔软温热的触感。

他睁开眼，诺克提斯的脸还近在咫尺，他浓密的长睫毛几乎扫到普隆普特的脸上，他的呼吸带着热气，他的眼睛看起来和平时有些不一样，好像有什么东西在里面涌动：“只有你能够让我醒过来。”

普隆普特愣住了，他的脑子里好像有什么东西发出了砰的声响，炸起了一片蘑菇云，然后就什么都没有了。

“来，现在告诉我，”王子的脸上挂着胜利者的笑容，他的笑脸在夕阳下看起来格外明亮，“是不是你亲了我？”

普隆普特被抓着手腕，逃也逃不掉，他感觉自己的脸在发烧，他一定在发烧！他感觉诺克提斯呼出的气息喷在他的脸颊上，他闭上眼，发出如蚊子哼哼般细小的一声：“嗯。”

诺克提斯笑着扶住他的脖子，亲吻他嘴边的痣和饱满的，淡粉色的嘴唇。

这大概是史上最奇妙，却又最美妙的20岁生日了。普隆普特在回吻诺克提斯的时候想道。


End file.
